


A Mist

by Filigranka



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm drabblefix for the prompt, "history."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mist

There were myriads of stories about the Medicine Seller. Stories, legends, tales. They showed him in many different lights: he was a mysterious benefactor, a demon, a ruthless killer, a cold manipulator, a charming, playful man... He was everything and nothing in them, but the words flew beautifully and he knew them all by heart.

The man of few words, but talked about. He had the make-up, the sword, the dress. That was what gave him power over mononoke – and that was enough.

There were myriads of stories about the Medicine Seller, but even he himself couldn't tell his history.


End file.
